The concept of a desk or other types of furniture that can be assembled or disassembled is known in the art. Typically, such furniture items such as desks include screws or other types of fasteners that are temporarily or permanently used to hold the sections of the desk to each other. Such desks, which require tools to assemble, are usually difficult or time consuming to assemble or disassemble. Consequently, desk retailers may offer a separate service for an on site assembly of such a desk. Oftentimes such on site-assembled desks may lack the rigidity and usefulness of a regular desk compared to factory assembled desks. In addition once an onsite furniture item is completed the transfer of the assembled furniture item from one location to another without disassembling the furniture item can be difficult or impossible, as the assembled furniture item may not fit through a doorway or other feature in a building.